A new type of cullen?
by EnvyOfThe7DeadlySins
Summary: Bella, a girl with few friends and no boyfriend, she was always picked on at school and she usually kept to her self, but not knowing that there was a way for her to get out she just kept in all in side...  but one day something happens and is sent away.


I do not own tweilight or any of it's characters!

Chacter's:

1. Bella- age eighteen

2. Edward- age seventeen

3. Jacob- age seventeen

4. Rosalie- age twenty

- age twenty one

6. Alice- age eighteen

7. Jasper- age nineteen

8. Carlisle- age thrityone

9. Esme- age thrity

chapter one: the meeting.

Bella, a girl with few friends and no boyfriend, she was always picked on at school and she usually kept to her self, but not knowing that there was a way for her to get out she just kept in all in side... untill one day she

ended up in the hospital after getting beaten up... her mother rushed into the room she was in and walked over to her "bella hunny are you alright?" she asked and bella smiled a bit "yeah i am ok mom just broke my

arm is all." she replied and her mom sighed "they told me what happened, why didn't you tell me the kids were beating you up?" she asked and bella sighed "cause i didn't want you to worry..." she said and bella';s

mom looked at her "i am your mother I am going to worry about you hunny and thats why I am sending you to live with your father charlie, he will take good care of you and you'll be able to start a new" she said and

bella looked at her knowing once her mother had her mind set there was no changing that.. "okay" she said and her mother smiled "im going to miss you hunny" she said hugging her daughter knowing this was the last

time she would see her...

a few hours later...

bella sighed sitting on the airplane heading toward forks where her father lived... she haddn't seen her father in forever... bella sighed getting off the plane she walked over to her dad and hugged him "hey dad" she

said and her dad smiled "hey hun" he said and they loaded her bags into the car and got in and he started criving, they talked about the weather and how different it was from her old home town, she sighed after they

drifted into silence and looked out the window, everything was green and covered in moss... she leaned back in the seat feeling alone with out her mother she got out her phone and texted her mom _hey mom i made it_

_ to forks with out incident, i miss you already text or call when you can love belle, bye. _bella sighed and looked around in the car and then looked out the window again, when they got to the hosue she walked up to the

door and opened it with her good hand so charlie could lug her bags in side and up the stair's she sighed and followed him closing the door behind herself. she sighed and her phone rang about five minutes's later as

she was unpacking, she looked at the caller ID and smiled it was her mother, she answered it "hello, mom?" she asked "hey sweety just got your text i miss you too hunny but this will only be temporary if you ever

feel like you can make it here or smething you tell me..." she said and bella smiled "ok mom well i have to unpack i'll call you later ok?" she asked and her mom smiled on the other line "ok hunny I'll talk to you later

bye" she said "bye mom" bella answered and hung up and started to unpack again.

after unpackin bella walked down stairs to see if she could find anything to eat knowing her dad couldn't cook she thought she would cook dinner tonight something that they both would like... as she opened the frig

there was fish in side and she smiled "i can do that with this" she said picking up a head of lettus adn started cooking. her dad came in and looked at her "you can cook?" he asked and bells smiled "yeah i can" she told

him. she was focus on cooking so charlie walked back into the living room. after dinner bella went back up to her room and took a shower, she stepped out steaming and wrapped a towel around her self and walked

over to her bed room and got dressed for bed "it's going to be a long day tomorrow" she said to her self and layed down in her bed and covered up in the blanket and sheets her dad bought her. and fell asleep quickly.

_**thats the end of chapter one, please review and be nice this is my first fanfic ^.^**_


End file.
